My Lolita Hey
by Mitrioselove
Summary: Nerdy Dimitri, is lusting over his Lolita. Will he ever get her? Or is it just a lost cause.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this right here is something I have been craving to write. I am obsessed with Lana Del Ray, and this is one of my favorite songs by her Lolita. I thought of this story while listening to it today and just, once again, could not stop writing. I am making it a two shot so this is just the beginning. And just to let you know yes the second one will be a lemon, and a song based one as well. I really hope you enjoy this. Please read! **_

Would you be mine? Would you be my baby tonight?

Could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine

I played this song every time I walked into the biology lab. It would echo in my ears, and I hoped one day it would give me the courage. It was weird but the song suited the atmosphere, or maybe I should say it suited the person that sat down next to me. My ever constant chatty lab partner. The girl that would talk my ear off, and I never even mustered the courage to say anything back, at least not anything that was not related to the lab.

Everyday she would already be at our table, notepad in hand, and that smile on her face. A smile that always made me look at her plump plush lips, lips that I knew would taste like fruit punch, lips that I knew would feel all too good on top of mine. I dreamed of this woman at night, I day dreamed about her all day, she consumed my everything, and yet I did nothing to ease the attraction that grew inside of me.

Rose was something straight from my fantasies, she was everything I would ever want in a woman, but something I would never have. It was why I never even tried. She was nice to me yes, but it was something I noticed she was with everyone. I was nothing special to her, and I was sure when she left at the end of our 4 hour lab, she went to find her friends to complain about her stupid nerdy lab partner. I could only wish that someone like her would want someone like me, it would be a dream come true. I just wanted her so badly to be mine.

'Cause I like you quite a lot, everything you got, don't you know?

It's you that I adore, though I make the boys fall like dominoes

But I knew better than to think that someone like her would want someone like me. Behind my thick dark framed glasses, my too short pants, because seriously no one made pants that were long enough for my way too long legs, and lets not mention my collection of button ups, and colorful bow ties. I did not mind my look but I knew everyone else knew what I was. I was a nerd with a capital N, and in no way in the same league as this goddess that sat next to me. No this woman was the kind that went after those ever perfect pretty boys, the frat guys, the hot head jocks. There was no way someone like her could ever see someone like as anything else other than her nerdy lab partner. Which that was really what I was.

She may talk to me non stop, but something told me that was just something about her. She did not like silence, and seemed to always want to fill it with pointless chatter. But I listened to everything she had to say, every friend she mentioned, how her roommate sucked. How some guy hit on her at lunch yesterday. I heard it all, and never commented on it. I mean what could someone like me say to someone like her. If anything I would just make a fool of myself, and even though I knew I was on the bottom of the food chain I did not want to do anything to make it worse on myself.

I could deal with never knowing if someone like her would even give someone like me a chance. What I could not deal with was someone like her rejecting me, cause girls like her made fools out of men like me. I feared she would laugh at me, tell her friends, and then forever make my life a living hell. But then again Rose was nothing but nice, she was sweet and caring, at least she was with her friends, and the other student. Maybe she would just let me down softly. Maybe I should just at least try.

Kiss me in the d-a-r-k dark tonight

D-a-r-k do it my way

Kiss me in the p-a-r-k park tonight

P-a-r-k let them all say

I would kill to be one of those guys who had even a smudge of confidence in them. I would ask her out on a date. Take her on a walk in the park and just like the song kiss her in the dark. I could only imagine the things I could do with someone like her. It was more than just a sexual attraction, though I will not lie it was definitely there. I mean she was gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, forbidden. She was everything I longed for and knew I would never have.

But there was so much more here. I could take care of her, love her like she was suppose to be loved. And I would never ever take advantage of her. It was something my Mama had taught me. If anything I was a true gentleman, and I intended on being that with her. But I would have to grow some balls and talk to her. Say hello more often. Ask her how her day was. Would I be able to do this? Could I step up my game and get a girl like Rose.

She was everything I would never have in my life. With her long brown hair, knowing brown eyes, and that perfect body. A body that called to me in every way possible. Her curves dangerous, plump breast that she constantly showed off with a low cut blouse. Ass so round that it almost overflowed over her tight skinny jeans. Why did she have to dress like that? Was it to torture me and let me see something I would never have? I would lay late at night and think of her, hoping she dressed that way just for me.

Hey, Lolita, hey

Hey, Lolita, hey

I know what the boys want, I'm not gonna play

Hey, Lolita, hey

Hey, Lolita, hey

Whistle all you want but I'm not gonna say

She was my Lolita. In every which way, and there was nothing I could do about it. My evil temptress. God, and even now looking at her as she focused on the textbook she tempted me. All I wanted to do was rip that book out of her hands, clear off our desk and just take her right here, right now. I have always been in a man in control, but something in me was going to snap soon. Something she was working up in me, how could she do this to me.

Lately she had been pushing my buttons. Sitting closer to me, leaning over me to grab things. Hell yesterday she dropped her pencil in front of me and bent over slowly giving me a hell of a show with her ass. And lets not even mention her slip at the beginning of class where her full left breast almost came out of her shirt. Every time she had done something she would wink at me. I had no idea what to do. Was she actually flirting with me, or was she just teasing me with something I would never have. All this thinking was not good for me, I was getting horny and the middle of lab was not the place for this.

Shifting in my seat made her look over my way. A smile lit up her face and she looked down. She was looking right at me, and no it was not my face. My traitor of a dick was up at attention, and my pants clearly left me no room to hide what was happening. I was waiting for her to be appalled, and yell and scream and point me out, but instead my temptress my Lolita did something else. Of course she would, I mean nothing about her should have surprised me.

No more skipping rope, skipping heart beats with the boys downtown

Just you and me feeling the heat even when the sun goes down

She moved closer to me. She shifted her stool closer to mine and turned to watch me. I had no idea what to do, and I could not even look away. Her eyes had me in daze, it was like they were looking right through me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My hand went to cover up my erection but her hand stopped me. It was the first time she had ever touched me. And her skin was even softer than I imagined.

Her hand placed mine on the desk top and she gave me another breathtaking smile. Oh god she was up to something. Her small hand landed on my thigh and I just knew I was going to die. Nothing this good was suppose to happen to me. She must have been fucking with me, cause no, no way would she ever touch me, especially after seeing the effect she had on me. Most girls would have been disgusted, this was not something woman wanted. But then again, my Lolita was not every other woman.

Maybe I had been reading the signs all wrong. Maybe all this time she had been showing interest in me, and I was just to damn stupid to even know. I had only had one girlfriend in high school, but it was barely even a relationship. Tasha had been a nerd like me, and the most we had ever done was hold hands. When I tried to kiss her, she pulled away stating it was not something she was ready for. And even though I was a nerd I was still a guy. My body still craved things, things that I had not been able to give it.

I want my cake and I want to eat it too

I want to have fun and be in love with you

Now I was going against everything that was me. My mind screamed at me to push her hand away, but I just could not get myself to do it. I had dreamed about a moment like this, a way to have her look at me like she wanted me, like she needed me. And at that moment she was looking at me like she wanted to eat me alive, and I would willingly be her meal. I just knew that nothing was going to be done in this lab today, there was no way I could focus on biology when all I wanted to do was focus on her anatomy.

Her hand slowly inched up my thigh, and I inhaled deeply causing the girl in front of me to look behind her shoulder and shoot me a disgusted look. A look that I would expect from Rose, instead she was coming closer and closer to my erect dick. What was she going to do. What the hell was I going to do? Should I stop it? Should I encourage her. She made the decision for me as she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

I know that I'm a mess with my long hair and my sun tan, short dress, bare feet

I don't care what they say about me, what they say about me

"Just relax Dimitri." She pulled away and gave me a reassuring look. One that actually helped me a lot, I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. As I let the breath go I opened them again to find her staring straight ahead, but her hand was still working its way upward.

Her lips quirked up as she finally reached my throbbing head. She lightly touched me with her pointer finger and traced from my tip to my base, and from the smug look on her face I knew she knew what she was doing. I had finally let her see the affect she had on me and she was using it to her advantage. My hands clutched the table harder and I shifted in my seat again. This causing her to look my way and smirk at me, leaning in once again. Her hot breath against my ear.

Because I know that it's L.O.V.E.

You make me happy, you make me happy

And I never listen to anyone

Let them all say

"You need to stop worrying. I like what I see. And I most definitely like what I feel." Her hand gave me one last squeeze as she pulled away and turned back to our lab work.

I on the other hand could not focus on the task at hand. I could not believe what had just happened. What she had just said. I was sure I had been day dreaming and it all had been fake. But looking over at her told me it had all be real, very real. Every time I would look over she would shoot me a smile. A smile that made it hard for me to think, to breath, to even sit on the stool. What had she done to me? And what was going to happen now?

She had told me she liked what she saw. How could this be, I was a nerd, a dweeb. Someone that she should not even be seen with. Should I say something to her, or was this the kind of thing I just made believe never happened. It was going to be hard to not think about it though. It had been the best thing to happen to me in my 20 years alive.

I was a 20 year old virgin, who had never even been kissed. I mean why would it be any different. I did not date, or go out, or even try to find a girl. Even if I did nothing would come of it. I stayed in and studied and met up with my other geeky friends. Rose oozed sex appeal and experience, why would she want a guy like me?

Hey, Lolita, hey

Hey, Lolita, hey

I know what the boys want, I'm not gonna play

Hey, Lolita, hey

Hey, Lolita, hey

Whistle all you want but I'm not gonna say

Four hours was a long time to sit next to her and not do anything. I just had to know what had happened, and what was going on. But I patiently waited. I mean something like this would have to be talked over, especially if she meant what she said. Could she have meant it. Could I really have a chance with my Lolita. I had spent almost a whole semester lusting over her, and all I had to do was ask? No there was no way it would be that easy.

No more skipping rope, skipping heart beats with the boys downtown

"Just ask me Dimitri." Her voice brought me back to the lab. Looking around I saw that everyone had left, and I had not noticed.

"A-aaask you wh-what?" My confidence was gone, there was no way I could do it. She moved closer to me and took my hands in her. I started to sweat and tried to pull away but she wasn't having it.

"Ask me out on a date." Her eyes once again bore into mine. I swallowed hard, and watched as she took in my adams apple rising and falling. There was something so erotic about the way she watched it, she liked what she saw.

"I... Umm... Rose." She shook her head and moved closer to me. Letting go of my hands and stepping between my legs she grabbed my face in between her hands.

"Look here Dimitri." I made eye contact and she continued. "You are going to take me out on a date, preferably Italian, it's my favorite. Then we are going on a walk at the park on campus. I'll hold your hand, and we will talk and enjoy each others company." She stopped to make sure I was listening. All I could do was nod. She licked her lips and smiled again.

"Then you are going to lean in and kiss me, on the lips, like you have never kissed anyone before." I chuckled at this. She looked at me and I suddenly stopped.

"I've never you know." I looked down in shame but she wasn't having it. Suddenly something soft hit my lips and my eyes widened. Oh my god she was kissing me, and I had no idea what to do. Soon enough though my lips moved with hers and she all too soon pulled away.

"Alright then, now you have, so like I said you will lean in and kiss me. And after we make out for god knows how long, you will take me back to your room." She pulled her hands away and started to pack her bag, soon throwing it over her shoulders. I was frozen in my place. Wow, had all this really happened? Was I really going on a date with my Lolita? She pushed a paper my way and I read it, it had her number and address.

"Pick me up at 7." And with that she walked out.

Just you and me feeling the heat even when the sun goes down

**_So what did you think? Did I give it justice... Do you want the second chapter? Please review, I need to love badly!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A date. I was going on a date with Rosemarie Hathaway. My Lolita. I had to keep telling myself this, because deep inside I was not believing it. I had spent the few hours after my lab, trying to calm myself. Trying to convince myself that this was actually happening. And to make matters worse, I did not know what to wear. It was a stupid thing really, seeing as she saw me dressed in my normal attire almost daily, but I knew I had to do better. At least tonight.

Then again, she wanted me to take her out as me. Looking in the mirror all I could do was groan. She must be messing with me. Look at me. I looked horrible. I had woken up this morning late and had no time to shower so my long ,shoulder length hair was pulled back in a greasy pony tail. My glasses sat crocked on my face, and let us not mention my way too small slacks. How did she even touch me without cringing.

My sisters had told me all I had to do was clean up. But how did someone like me clean up? I mean what did I wear, what the hell did it even make a difference. All I knew was that I had to hurry up, my date was in less than an hour and I still looked, well like me. How did women even start make overs? It is was not like I could put on some make up and some sexy get up and look better. I was a guy, these things did not just happen for us. But then again going on a date with someone like Rose never happened to me, ever.

And to make matters worse when I had called to tell Rose where I wanted to take her, she had decided we were going to do something else instead. My Lolita, my temptress, my evil vixen, had decided she wanted to take me to a club after dinner. A club? Seriously? Did she think someone like me could fit in there. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb. Not to mention I had class early the next morning. Didn't people go there to get drunk?

Yes, you guessed it I was a college sophomore and had never drank before. I know, I know lame, but then again what did you expect, I am a nerd. But that is not a bad thing, schooling came first for me. And honestly I am not ashamed of it. I liked school. I don't mind studying, doing homework, or even going to bed early. It's who I am. It is what I do. Plus, I plan on making something of myself after I get out of here.

I just had to do something that wasn't in my comfort zone. I could do this. I mean if I wanted to even go out on this date with Rose I was going to have to do things I would never do. Because lets just face it I would never be bringing her on a date if it had been up to me. I was content with just seeing her in class, and never even talking to her. She had done this to me, and now, now I really have no choice but to go. I mean I owed it to all mankind to do this.

"Hey dude." My roommate walked in, in the middle of my inner rant and I was going to walk away and not say anything like usual, but sadly I needed his help.

"What do you wear to a club?" To say Christian was surprised was an understatement, he nearly tripped and fell over at my words.

We had a good roommate relationship. I did not bother him, and in return he did not bother me. Christian was not per say your popular guy, but he was nothing like me. He spent his time skate boarding around campus and smoking far too much pot. I tried not to judge him, I mean he was passing his classes, though it was barely. I cringed at the thought of asking him for help, but he had a girlfriend, and they did go out. I knew from his conversations with our RA Mason, that he had been clubbing with Lissa, his girlfriend, on more than one occasion.

"Dude you want to know what people wear to go clubbing?" He stared at me and all I could do was nod. "Umm no offense but why?" God he pissed me off. Could people just not ask questions, I just needed him to answer, was it that hard.

"Look I have a date. And she wants to go clubbing." Christians mouth nearly fell to the ground. He must have thought I was lying, but when he saw my serious face he perked up.

"Dude man thats awesome! Sweet yo! But seriously I don't think you own anything you can go in." He looked me up and down and then went to his closet. I waited patiently and looked down at myself.

Was what I was wearing that bad? I mean I was comfortable. I always dressed like this, I mean maybe it was bad that my mother picked out my wardrobe. But what else was I suppose to wear. I did not want to look like Christian. Or Mason who thought he was gangster.

"Here dude!" Christian walked out of his closet with one of his jeans in hand. Jeans that he usually wore hanging off his ass. I rolled my eyes, there was no way I was wearing that.

"No way Christian. Your pants are always hanging off your ass." He laughed at this but continued to thrust them in my face.

"Which means they will fit you perfectly. Seeing as you are like a giant and all man." God why did the idiot have to make sense. I grabbed the jeans and headed to the showers.

"Wear it down dude." I had been pulling my hair into its normal pony tail in the back of my neck but Christian stopped me. He chucked his hacky sack at me and I glared. That thing was gross, him and his friends were always kicking it around in some pointless game.

He had also convinced me to wear my contacts. They stung in my eyes, but he had been right, broken glasses were a big no no. The jeans surprisingly fit me perfectly, but I felt weird in them. I had never worn jeans before and their fit was nothing like my slacks. He had been right so far but I was not sure about the hair. I usually wore it back. Not only that he also convinced me to wear my button down untucked. I would not give up my bow tie though. It was a comfort for me, I needed something on me that let me remember who I was.

"It's like the whole Fabio thing bro." I raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"Isn't he old?"

"Don't worry about it. Leave it down. I haven't let you down yet have I?" He had a point. "Here dude, how about I give you and that chick of yours a ride?" I was actually surprised he would offer.

"Why?" I had my own car and planned on picking her up and dropping her off after the club.

"Trust me man. You're going clubbing. You'll need a ride." I was about to argue but stopped myself when I saw the time.

"Fine but you better answer your phone when I need a ride back."

I should have known that she was going to look good. I had texted her to let her know I was on my way and she had quickly replied that she would be waiting outside. Of course someone like her had her own apartment. And of course she would look amazing in her small little black dress. This woman was going to be the death of me. She was waiting outside with a few of her friends and I found myself getting extremely nervous.

"Dude no fucking way. You have a date with Rose Hathaway?" I glared at Christian he had sworn not to talk and just drive. He turned around and made believe like he was zipping his lips. He had even been nice enough to stop so I could buy her some daisies. But now I was concerned, why were her friends waiting with her, was this a gang humiliation.

I got out of the car and was surprised when Rose spotted me and smiled. She rushed over to me and engulfed me in a big hug. My body was humming under her touch, it was absolutely amazing. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her friends.

"Dimitri this is Lissa, Mia, and Sydney. They are my roommates." God so this was why Christian knew her, he was dating her friend. She pointed to each one and they each waved, all three stared at me and I feared the worse. Were they judging? Wondering why someone like Rose would go out with someone like me?

"Its great to finally meet you Dimitri. Rose talks about you all the time. I mean like seriously its always and Dimitri this and Dimitri that. I was thinking she had made you up." This was Mia, if I remembered correctly. I had a hard time believing what she was telling me, but embarrassment was clear on Rose's face. This was just all too much for me to take in.

"Yea you're a lot better looking than I thought. I mean seriously the last guy she dated was a loser. Stepping up in the world huh Rose?" Sydney had a sly smirk on her face, and I was now completely confused. What the hell was going on?

Rose glared at her and started to pull me away. But before she could I handed her the flowers, her eyes lit up and her friends started giggling.

"I'll put those in water for you." Lissa stepped forward and grabbed them. "You two be safe. And Rose." Rose looked up looking like she wanted them to go away. "Use protection!" With that Lissa and the other two ran away, leaving a blushing Rose and a very confused me.

"Sorry about them. They can be so stupid." She took a deep breath and looked me up and down. "You look good" Her smile grew and I tried to compose myself.

"Y-you look n-n-ice, I m-mmmean pretty." Shit I was stuttering. I was not doing well on this first date at all. What the fuck was wrong with me. I was ruining this for myself.

"Awe thank you!" Rose grabbed my hand again and led me to Christian's car. This woman was just so full of surprises. She looked at him with confusion but did not comment on it when he started driving.

An hour and a half later and a full stomach later I was actually having a conversation with Rose. We had talked about our families, our likes in music, our classes, and had found that we were both the same major. Though we had nothing in common other than our majors, and after I came out of my shell, we had been talking non stop. It was weird to hear myself talk so much, I was usually a man of very little words. But there was something about her that had me asking her questions, and answering hers with no problem.

"So you ready to show me some of your moves?" This brought me back to reality, and I found myself shying away again.

"OH come on don't do that. This date is going good right?" Suddenly Rose didn't seem so sure of herself as she looked into my eyes.

Her smile dropped and she shifted in her seat. How could she view me like this. Her friends had said she talked about me a lot, one had even inferred that I looked good. Something I had a hard time believing. But then again, here I was on a date with her. And she was flirting with me shamelessly. Not only that she was trying to appease me. It seemed so wrong. Wasn't I the one who was suppose to be doing that?

"No of course. I mean this is the best date ever." She looked skeptical, so I continued. "Seriously Rose, why are you on this date with me?"

"Dimitri how could you say that. I mean." She looked around and leaned forward. "You're like really good looking. You care about school. And you're actually going to do something with your life. I have been wanting to ask you out all semester, but I was hoping you would do it. Then I thought maybe you didn't like me. So Lissa told me to go for it, so I did. And you said yes." Her eyes widened and all I could do was stare at her.

I wanted to laugh and ask her what the hell she was talking about. Because everything she said was just crazy. First off me being good looking? No way! She was right on about my view on school and my future. But why would she ever think I would ask someone like her out. Like I stated before she was out of my league, shit some times I thought we weren't even on the same planet.

"Look Rose. I have no idea what you are talking about. I am clearly super nerd. I have been made fun of more times than I can remember. I look like me and well you look like you." I pointed at her and the confusion from before only grew.

"I'm just me Dimitri." She looked down and then back up at me.

"How about we head out to this club now?" I was surprised I was the one request it, but suddenly I was feeling daring.

I threw down some money on the table grabbing her hand and tugging her with me. She giggled next to me and suddenly it was like both of our insecurities went out the window. There was no point in trying to explain what we felt or what we had thought. We now needed to focus on the fact that at least one of us had stepped up and started this. And it seriously was about time that I started acting like the man I was suppose to be.

Rose led us to the club, and I could hear the loud music before I could see it. I was trying not to look scared, but this was just too new for me. I had no idea how to dance. I never drank. I just knew there was no way I was going to fit into this place. But as Rose's grip on my hand tightened as she led us to the front of the line, my fear dwindled and I tried to be confident. After a man eating smile, and a slip of some money Rose got us in, the guy did not even ask for our ID's.

"How about a drink?" I looked at her in shock, I was starting to now think this was a bad idea. I could barely hear myself think, the loud music echoing in my brain. Swaying drunk students all over each other, and let us not forget the smell.

"I don't know if thats a good idea. I'm only 20." She smiled up at me as I said these words and shook her head. She never faltered as she walked up to the bar and caught the attenders attention. She leaned in and asked him for something I could not hear. He returned with two small glasses with clear liquid. She handed one to me. "Take it all at once."

She clanked her glass against mine and then proceeded to swallow the liquid in one sip. She finished and was startled that I had not followed suit. I looked around nervously, expecting to see people staring, but to my surprise they were staring but not in the way I expected. There was a group of girls staring at me like I was some hot piece of meat. A group of guys staring at my date then at me in envy. I looked back to Rose and grinned, bringing the glass to my lips. I took the shot and nearly spit it back out, but knew better than to get it all over my date.

"And now we dance!"

Three hours and 5 shots later I was feeling good. I was not drunk per say, but I assumed the feeling was tipsy. I had danced every song with Rose, and even grew daring enough to hold her by the hips, something that she really liked as she pressed her body against mine. I was certain what we were doing was not dancing, if anything it would be considered some kind of dry humping. Something I was sure we could be arrested for doing in public. But like I said I was feeling good, and along with that feeling, came the feeling of not caring.

"How about we head back?" My confidence had grown considerably in the last three hours. Because as those words left my mouth I knew what I was wanting. I wanted her to come back to my room with me.

"Yea, lets do that." She took hold of my hand and texted away on her phone. I took the opportunity to text Christian, who answered back that he was already waiting for us.

Getting in the back seat had been a struggle. Rose had insisted on straddling my lap, as Christian watched with wide eyes in the rear view mirror. I had tried to get her off, but Christian had given me a look that had stopped me instantly. After about a minute her lips connected with my neck, and I nearly lost my control. My hands gripped her ass tightly and I brought her face up to mine. The kissing was amazing, she could do such amazing things with her tongue. It was like she was humming in my mouth, and the vibrations felt amazing.

"Alright guys here we are!" Christian's cheery voice made Rose pull away and she was out of the car in an instant.

"What do I do?" My voice was in pure panic as I leaned forward to ask Christian.

"Take her to our room. I'm going to stay with Lissa tonight." Shrugging nonchalantly he put the car in drive expecting me to get out.

"I can't." Christian set the car in park and turned to me.

"You can do this dude. She likes you. You like her. And seriously I could cut the sexual tension with a knife. I know Rose, yea she is a pain in the ass, but she's a good girl. She dates assholes, she deserves better."

"Has she slept with a lot of guys?" Hey it was a good question. Something I should know.

"She's slept with her share, but she's not a slut man. She just has had bad taste until now. Talk to her about it if you have to. But don't pass this up. You two are like totally made for each other." And with that I got out of the car.

He was right. This was all going to work out, and yes deep down inside I wanted this, I wanted her. Rose smiled at me as I extended my hand to hers and led her to my room. She walked around looking at all my things as I sat down on the bed. Before I knew it she was straddling my lap again, the kissing picked up and I could not stop from touching her. Tonight ladies and gentleman Dimitri Belikov was becoming a man.

_**I know I know.. What a tease... You thought this was going to be the lemon.. Well nope. Not yet. Next chapter though I promise. I just really wanted something with him getting ready and the date... What did you think? Dimitri being a man and all? How is the sex going to be? Did you like the date? The way everyone else viewed Dimitri? What do you think of Rose? Does Dimitri really have anything to worry about? Review peeps, and soon the lemon shall come!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just a little warning.. Lemonade is about to be made... Enjoy!_**

Elvis is my daddy, Marilyn's my mother,

Jesus is my bestest friend.

We don't need nobody 'cause we got each other,

Or at least I pretend.

It's kind of funny to think that just earlier today I had never been kissed. Of course Rose had changed that, and I was glad she did. Kissing her now made me think that we had been kissing all our lives. Her lips molded to mine perfectly, our movements completely in sync. I had seen things like this in movies, read about it in books, and had even witnessed it in person watching all the couples around campus get way into saying goodbye or hello. But it was nothing compared to actually doing it yourself.

I found it hard to believe that I had never kissed anyone before, because quite frankly I thought I was pretty good at it. At least Rose thought I was. She kept moaning into the kisses, practically begging me for more. The problem was, I honestly did not know what to do. Her constant begging of "Please more", had me at a stand still. I knew what the next steps would involve I just did not know how to go about it. Did I take her shirt off? Should I touch her more?

My own thoughts were consuming me and that insecurity was growing again. I had gotten this far with her, and now, now I was going to blow it. We still sat on my bed, her straddling me, my hands firmly holding her ass, as her hands snaked behind my neck. Problem was I had no idea what to do now. Did I move to her hips? Maybe caress her breasts? Should I kiss her neck? These were all things I should have known but I had no idea.

"Mmmm God Dimitri." There it was again, her moans were making my mind grow numb. I had never not been able to think, I always used logic and adapted to a situation. This was different though, I did not have the proper facts so I could make an educated hypothesis.

We get down every Friday night,

Dancin' and grindin' in the pale moonlight.

Grand Ole Opry, we're feelin' alright,

Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind.

(So don't worry about)

I was convinced that sex was like science, somewhere there was a written handbook, I had just never received my copy. I did not want to mess this up, I knew one slip up would cause her to never come looking for me again. I tried to calm myself and let my hands slid up her back, only to come to a stop when suddenly and abruptly Rose ground her hips into mine. My lips stopped moving and my hands shied away. Yes, it had felt good, but it was also like a bucket of cold water. What the hell was I doing?

I had no idea what was happening, and I sure as fuck was not going to be able to go through with this.

"What's wrong?" Rose pulled back to stare at me. Her lips swollen, her eyes glazed over, and her hair tousled around. She looked so sexy, and I was messing it up.

"I... I... Rose I don't know what I am doing." I closed my eyes waiting for her to laugh, but instead I felt her small hands grab my cheeks. "And, I mean, you're like 17 isn't this wrong?" I did fear the age difference would be a bad thing, I mean I was 20 she was 17, someone would think I was a perv right?

"Look here Dimitri." I was powerless to her command, and immediately opened my eyes. Her eyes had softened some and she was smiling.

"I can teach you. Show you what you have been missing. Will you let me?" Her left hand slid down my neck and started tugging at my bow tie. "And technically what we are doing isn't wrong, it's only three years, and I'm in college too, remember?" I inhaled deeply and could only nod my head.

I sing the body electric,

I sing the body electric, baby.

I sing the body electric,

I sing the body electric,

Sing the body electric,

Sing the body electric.

I'm on fire, sing that body electric.

I watched her carefully, in awe of the beauty that sat on top of me. Her hands making quick work of my tie and she tossed it aside. She quickly started on my buttons, as she exposed skin, she planted wet kisses on my bare chest. Barely audible whimpers left my lips as pleasure crashed through my body. How could such a small action cause such a power reaction? It was like my body's chemistry was going crazy, like when you mixed two compounds together and they would just explode.

It was with that thought that I knew I could do this. Sex, was just like science. I was just currently doing the field work. I was taking notes, storing them for later. Just like any experiment I had to start somewhere. Rose was now becoming my lab partner in the bedroom, and I was her willing subject. She was willing me to test the waters, she was going to teach me what I did not know. Suddenly this all did not seem as scary. As she pushed my shirt off my shoulders I once again grew bold.

"You're so incredibly sexy Roza." My words caused her to shiver and she caught my lips with hers and this time I just went with the flow.

I reached for the bottom of her dress, wanting nothing more than to rid her of the silky soft fabric. I knew her skin would look a million times better, and from what I had felt so far I knew it would be softer than the richest silk. I slowly gathered the fabric in my hands, inching it higher and higher up her body. When I could not pull it up any further on my own, Rose stood up to help me.

Whitman is my daddy, Monaco's my mother,

Diamonds are my bestest friend.

Heaven is my baby, suicide's her father,

Opulence is the end.

She stood just a few feet away from me, easing the dress over her head. My breathing picked up as I noticed that her underwear was not only black but tiny. She had on a strapless lacy bra, that let me see her erect pink peaks, and a matching tiny thong. I could tell she was cleanly shaving down there and my hands reached out for her. I brought them down noticing how desperate that must have looked like. But she was not going to have any of that.

"It's ok you can touch me." She moved closer, my eyes running up and down her body. Where would I touch her. "Here." She grabbed my hands and brought them up to her chest.

She placed them there and I could feel my eyes growing wider. I shifted on the bed, but did nothing else. I was afraid to squeeze or rub, fearing I would do it wrong. Rose smiled at this and brought her hands back on top of mine. She squeezed her hands causing mine to mimic the gesture. Her breast were amazing. They were round and plump, and as I squeezed them again with a little more confidence she moaned into the motion. Her eyes closed and her head leaned back. Now all I wanted to do was feel them without the fabric, see them in their naked goodness.

"Can I take off your bra?" I may have wanted to see her, but I was raised correctly. My Mama always told me before doing anything too bold to ask.

"Please... Please take it off." Rose's chest was now heaving and I reached around, knowing that the clasp was in the back. It took me a little to get it off, and I smiled apologetically, but she did not seem to mind. After a struggle I felt it come apart and I pulled the bra away.

We get down every Friday night,

Dancin' and grindin' in the pale moonlight.

Grand Ole Opry, we're feelin' alright,

Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind.

(So don't worry about)

Only this action exposed Rose to me. And I nearly stopped breathing then and there. This is where I need to make another confession. Most men look at porn, in magazines, on the internet. So most men know what woman look like, or at least what they are suppose to look like. I had never done this. I thought maybe some day it would happen for me, but I wanted to see it all in person. So you can imagine my shock when I took in her naked perky, round, amazing breasts.

It was like they were inviting me in, and my hands reached out without my minds permission. As my fingertips grazed her nipples I saw the effect I could have on her. And suddenly I for the first time felt like a real man. A man with some type of power that did not involve a beaker, a book, or any type of science. This was me, my hands causing her this pleasure. But before I could grow too bold Rose launched herself at me. She knocked me over causing me to fall back on the bed with her on top.

Her kisses were frantic and desperate and I knew exactly what she was feeling. My body was now on fire, and my senses completely taken over by the goddess. Her hands wondered and felt and inched down my body. I could not stop my own hands from doing the same to her. I found the tiny thong and wanted it gone. I needed this woman bare to me, I needed to see everything she had to offer. It was a lot harder to do, because at that moment Roza wanted me bare to her too.

She unzipped my jeans roughly and when she pulled them down she brought my briefs down with her. A loud gasp left her lips as she finally saw me bare and I feared for the worse. Oh shit, I was not what she was expecting, and any moment now she was going to scream, get off me, and start to dress and leave. I readied myself for the rejection, but it never came.

"Fuck Dimitri look at this!" I looked up to see her staring at my very hard, throbbing dick in awe. Something that startled me.

"Fuck Dimitri, I thought you would be big, but this, fuck this is a god among mere mortals!" Before I could even react Rose had me in a tight hold.

I sing the body electric,

I sing the body electric, baby.

I sing the body electric,

I sing the body electric,

Sing the body electric,

Sing the body electric.

I'm on fire, sing that body electric.

She roughly jerked me off, but all I could feel was pleasure. No one had ever touched me like this before, not even myself when I was taking out my frustrations. Embarrassingly loud moans left my lips, but I stopped caring. Her rough gesture was driving me crazy, insane, but in such a good way. Nothing could be better than this, if it got any better I was sure I would die. Then suddenly it got better.

Something wet, slippery and wonderful took me in, and I nearly lunged off the bed. I looked down to see Rose looking up at me through heavy eye lids. Her mouth was taking in my dick, and I nearly lost all control. My hands tangled into her hair, and my eyes closed again. She moaned around me and I felt the coil in me snap. I tried to tell her what was about to happen but I couldn't, it was all just too much. My cum shot into her mouth, and to my surprise she didn't groan or protest, instead she swallowed everything, and came up to my face while licking her lips.

"Was that good?" Was that good? Was she serious? Rose looked at me expectantly and all I could do was pull her towards me crashing my lips onto hers.

"What... What can I do to make you feel like that?" I found myself kissing her neck, sucking, and grazing my teeth. She squirmed underneath me and I held her down. "Tell me please."

"What you were just doing on my-my neck... Please do that down there." She looked between our bodies, and excitement coursed through me.

Tasting her was something that sounded so erotic. And if I could give her the same pleasure she had given me, it would be worth it all. I nodded slowly and started my descend down her. I stopped at one peak and without thinking brought it into my mouth. She nearly screamed and I was going to back away until I saw she was screaming in pleasure. I smiled at what I had just done and continued down.

My clothes still smell like you,

And all the photographs say, that we're still young.

I pretend I'm not hurt,

I go about the world like I'm havin' fun.

As I placed myself between her legs I could not help but look up. She was watching with what I now knew where lust hooded eyes. She wanted this, and quite frankly so did I. I reached for her thong and quickly disposed of it. The sight before me was oddly gorgeous. Her entire core was free of any hair, and I could see that she was wet. I had heard that a woman's area was weird looking, but this was anything but. It was intriguing and sexy, and I wanted so badly to taste it.

I took one quick testing lick and she lost it, as did I. I mimicked kissing her, but down there and moans filled the air. I reached one hand to touch her while I now licked the spot that seemed to send her into a frenzy, a spot I now knew was probably her clitoris.

"Dimm... it...ri.. Ohhhh!" Her moans only encouraged me to touch her and I took apart her lips, feeling every part of her sensitive core. I was trying to figure out what to do with my fingers when she reached down.

"Put them in me please." She showed me where to go and without hesitation I slipped two fingers in, only to feel her walls clamp down on them. I imagined the feeling around my dick and nearly came again.

I continued licking while my fingers went in and out of her. Her moans grew more constant and her hands found my hair. I knew it was odd to think, but I loved the taste of her, the feel of her getting wetter and wetter. But what I loved the most was that I was causing this to her. I was the reason she moaned, the reason she was in pleasure. And just like that I knew I could really do this.

"Dimitri, shit I'm almost there." I worked into overtime until I felt her shudder and she came. Just like she had I took everything she gave me, making sure not to miss a drop. I worked my way up to her and kissed her deeply. I had never felt this good in my entire life.

"I need you in me." I looked deep into her eyes, making sure this was truly what she wanted. I sure as hell was ready for this next step. I was scared I would never be able to stop.

"Umm, Roza I don't.." God this was horrible timing. "I have no condom." I looked down and could not believe it had come down to this.

"I'm on the pill, and clean. I swear." She looked at me and her eyes grew wider. I knew enough to know that protection was something we should have, but she wouldn't lie to me would she. "I swear I'm clean. I haven't had sex in forever. I get tested. And I can show you my pills." I looked into her eyes and made my decision.

We get crazy every Friday night,

I drop it like it's hot in the pale moonlight.

Grand Ole Opry, feelin' all right

Mary's swayin' softly, to her heart's delight.

I nodded at her, unable to speak. I spread her legs apart for me and set myself right where my fingers had once been. Only thing was when I thrust my hips forward they missed. And then missed again and again. I could feel my cheeks flushing, and I knew this was now the deal breaker. I suddenly lost all my confidence and started to get off her. But her hand on my ass stopped me.

She reached her other hand in between us and grabbed my hard cock. She placed me at her entrance and as she eased me inside her she pulled me closer by grabbing my ass. The feeling of her around me nearly made me cum then and there. I had to close my eyes and take a few deep breath before I could focus on the task at hand.

My body seemed to know what it was doing on its own. Must have been some of that natural instinct in me. My hips moved of their own accord, and Rose moaned under me. I let myself get lost in the moment. I was now a man. I in a days time, had had my first kiss, my first date, my first drink, seen my first naked woman. Touched this woman, and had my first sexual encounter. I Dimitri Belikov was really and truly a man, and I couldn't be prouder of myself.

"Go faster." I quickened my pace, and the feeling of her around me intensified.

I found myself whispering her name over and over again softly like a prayer. _Roza, Roza, Roza. _This was more than just sex for me. I felt myself getting closer and closer to her on another level. At this moment we were one. I was here only with her, just like she was here with me. I worked her faster and harder, gripping her like I would lose her if I didn't.

"Put my legs on your shoulders." I helped her into a new position and when I sank even deeper into her I knew this was going to be amazing.

I grabbed her ass being able to now put more force into each thrust. I watched as she got lost even deeper in pleasure and I loved it. I took advantage and put everything I had into this. I watched in awe as my dick went in and out of her, nothing could ever look so good, could feel this good.

"God Roza!" My mind was spinning out of control, my body in bliss. I knew I was going to cum again. But I oh so desperately never wanted it to end.

We never stopped looking each other in the eyes, and as her walls clamped around me milking me for everything I had our lips joined together.

My body was in a state of pure bliss. It was like it was on overload, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Not that I wanted to. Our limbs stayed intertwined only making this moment that much more perfect.

"I should have waited for you." I looked up, confused at her words. She reached forward and pushed my hair back and sighed. "You're perfect Dimitri. I should have waited for you to come into my life. I feel like I'm not good enough, pure enough." Her eyes grew sad but I was not going to have any of that.

"We met now because that is the way it was suppose to happen. We are who we are because of what we have done and said. I like you just the way you are, perfect." I leaned down kissing her, needing to make sure she knew that I did not care about her past, all I wanted was her in my future.

I sing the body electric,

I sing the body electric, baby.

I sing the body electric,

I sing the body electric,

Sing the body electric,

Sing the body electric.

The kissing grew again, as did my urge to take Rose again. It was like I was never going to be able to get enough of her. I still had a lot to learn, and I could only hope she would be the one to teach me. I looked down at her hoping she knew what I was feeling, I thought it was corny to think that I would find someone that I would not need to speak words to, in order for them to understand me. But I was once again proved wrong.

"We can go again if you want to. I'm all for it." I smiled at her and kissed her like she was the air I was breathing.

"Can you teach me more?" Her eyes sparkled up at me and a smile lit up her face.

"I'll teach you everything I know, then we can learn more together." She reached for me again and everything else disappeared.

I'm on fire, sing that body electric.

I sing the body electric, baby.

I sing the body electric, baby.

I sing the body electric, baby.

**So what did you think? Do you want a few more chapters? Did I do it well? Dimitri's sex heat you up? Come on let me know! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! And a special shot out to the guest viewers you comments are so amazing and totally make my day I wish I could PM you all back!**


	4. Chapter 4

My life was a dream. It just had to be. Because there was no way it was true that at this moment I was walking around campus holding her hand, and having her smile about it. Ever since that night the two of us have been joint at the hip. Not that I minded, she was amazing to have around. Not only that but together we had been learning new things, if you get what I mean.

My Lolita was perfect in every way possible. She was funny, smart, friendly, and loving. And of course she was sexy as hell. She still wore those little outfits that made me go crazy, except now I knew that they were really all for me, and just me. The semester was coming to a close, but Rose still found ways to drive me crazy in our lab.

Rose had been more than willing to have sex every time I wanted it. And lately it had been a lot. I spent my time doing well in my classes, doing homework, and doing Rose. Yes, it sounds crude, but hell its fucking amazing. It was like something deep inside of me had come out, and I had no idea how to put it back in. Not that I wanted to, and Rose was not complaining.

A month had gone by since we had first done it, a month since that wonderful day were Rose came on to me. And it was the best month of my life. I could never ask for anything more in life. She was also so understanding of me, instead of making fun of me for my routines and likes, she found ways to incorporate herself into them. It was hard for me to change how I was but I was slowly trying. She had even gotten me to go out clubbing a few more times. This time me feeling, just a little more comfortable having a drink and dancing with her.

"I want pizza." Rose's voice chimed through the student center and I could not help but laugh. Her random comments and chatter always amazed me. She still talked endlessly, except now I wasn't afraid to talk back.

"They don't have pizza here." I looked around trying to see if anything had changed, but nothing much changed at this school. Though my world, my life had done a complete 180, no one else seemed to have noticed.

"Maybe we can head back and order in." A frown crossed her face and I wasn't having it. I needed it replaced with a smile and quickly.

"I'll order you a pizza, lets go." She smiled widely and once again grabbed my hand and led the way back to my dorm room. A dorm room I knew would be empty.

Christian had been spending a lot more time with Lissa lately. It was easier for him to leave than for me to go over Rose's place. She had two other roommate, and boy were they nosy. The last time she had brought me over, they interrupted us non-stop. I was sure they did not mean to, but Rose thought otherwise. So Christian doing me a favor, would leave and sleep over at her place a few days a week. Giving Rose and I the space and time we needed alone.

"Do you think we will be together for a long time?" Rose was now sitting on my bed, with one of my Science magazines in her hands.

"We will be together for as long as you want me." I sat next to her, and started browsing at a magazine of my own.

"I'll always want you." She threw the magazine on the floor, which I quickly picked up and stacked back neatly on the table near my bed, along with the one I held as well. "You're such a neat freak. I love it."

My head shot up and I stared at her. I always found it amazing that she could love things about me. Especially things like that. She was far from neat, and was always making messes. I nagged at her constantly telling her not to, and instead of telling me to shut up and get over it, she understood. She even found it endearing. But that did not mean she stopped making messes.

"Being a neat freak is not something to love. My sisters always hated me for it. They were such slobs." I frowned thinking about how much of a pig Viktoria use to be. She was always leaving her clothes laying around. Christian wasn't any better, but at least his mess was something I could handle.

"Ha you know I love it. You're just so cute and adorable." I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

"Cute and adorable are not things men like to be called." I inched closer and she giggled as she pushed herself further onto the bed.

"Ok fine fine... You're so fucking sexy... So hot... SO fuckable." I shook my head at her bad language. I was never going to clean up that mouth of hers.

Not that I wanted to. I had soon learned that I loved it when she talked dirty to me. We had been learning with each other, having sex often. But still deep down I was unsure of what I was suppose to do. Rose would direct me with different positions, but I had not grown daring enough to do them on my own. But I wanted to change that and soon.

"Language Rose. You know my Mama would be so shocked if she heard you." Rose's smile dropped and she stood up quickly. Oh god, what had I done or said wrong. I had no idea how she put up with me, and now I had pushed her away.

"I've got to go." I knew something was wrong and I was not going to let her leave knowing I could somehow fix it.

"Rose what did I say?" She didn't even look back as she started to put her jacket on, one she could not seem to get to work with her. "Roza please, don't leave like this, not again."

This had not been the first time she walked out on me after I had mentioned my mother. I had no idea why me talking about her would scare her off, but I was going to find out. She never talked much about her parents, and something told me their relationship was not as good as mine with my mother. I did not know who my father was, but it did not matter to me. My love for my mother was strong, and yes some thought it was weird, but she had raised all of us alone, and with very little money.

"Roza baby please." I reached her hand just as she was about to turn the knob, unlocking it only before she could open it. "Talk to me beautiful. What did I do, I'll fix it I swear."

Her eyes met mine and I saw the tears building up. Panic rushed through me, I had never really dealt with a crying woman. Yes, I had three sisters, but they never came to me with their problems. Actually they tended to ignore me completely, unless they were ganging up on me, only to make fun of me. But I had to think fast, this was not just any woman this was the one I was surely falling for. The woman that had changed my life for the better.

What was I suppose to do? I tried to think and something my mother had once told me came to mind, when you don't know what to do follow your heart. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her so her head was against my chest. She needed comfort and I was more than willing to give that to her, what I could not give her was the ability to leave. I was smart enough to know that her feeling like this would not be any better if she was alone.

"You know I care about you right?" A soft sob left her lips, and I felt her nod against me. "I just want you to feel comfortable enough to talk to me. I know you have things you need to tell me, and I know maybe they are not easy, but I'm not going to judge you."

I pulled her away and looked at her. Her eyes were tinged red, and they had started to puff. Even though she was crying she still looked amazing. I gave her a small smile, and she tried to return it. It disappeared again the moment she looked me up and down. Her sobs returned and she lunged at me pulling me against her again. I was at a loss, I had no idea what was going on with her, but I knew I would be here for her no matter what.

"I love you Roza." I whispered the words to her in Russian, but she stiffened. Her once whispered sobs turned into full out wails. Fuck, I forgot she was taking Russian. She understood me, and now was clearly upset about it.

Could I do nothing right? Lately she had been so emotional, I had no idea what was going on. What was I suppose to do? It was hard to talk to her, when she did not want to let me in. At the beginning she had no problem, and openly talked about her life, always making sure to never speak of her parents though. I had no idea why, but I figured she would tell me when she was ready.

"My parents died." I heard my gasp, and the shock coursed through me. I had thought they were alive, at the least. That maybe she got into a fight with them. I hugged her tighter.

"They died two years ago, a drunk driver hit them when they were out for their anniversary. I've wanted to tell you. I needed to tell you. But.. bbbbut every time it just hurt so much. I miss them. Dimitri I miss them so much. Everyone I love leaves, even Lissa has replaced me with Christian." She clung to me for dear life and I let her.

I now knew why she shied away when I talked about my mother. It brought back to her what she could never have. I wished she would have told me sooner. I never meant to cause her any pain. All I had ever wanted to do was make her happy. I lived for the days were she would laugh loudly, and a smile so bright would stay on her face. And how could she fear me leaving, if anything I was the one worried she would leave me.

"I'm here for you. I swear Roza. I'm not going anywhere. I... I love you." I said the words and even though I stuttered they came out confident, and true. It was the first time I said then, but it had not been the first time I thought them.

"I love you too Dimitri. Thank you." I reached down and kissed some of her tears away. A small smiled formed on her face and that was enough for me. Our confession of love had not been what I was expecting, but it was perfect nonetheless. Just like her, everything about her was perfection.

"Do you want to talk about it." I was never really good at stuff like this. But my discomfort was nothing, if talking made things better for her I would let her talk, and talk back when needed.

"They were the best parents ever. They treated me like a princess." She seemed lost in her memory and stared out the window. "They were strict, but not like the bad kind you know." She turned to me and all I could do was smile and nod. I had no idea what she was talking about. Mama always let me do what I wanted, I just honestly never did anything. I stayed home and studied, I barely had friends so I spent a lot of time alone, this was something she knew, but right now she just needed this.

"They, well we use to travel the world together. They showed me so many things. They wanted the very best for me. And I loved them for it. I mean who else can say they have seen the whole world by the age of like 15." She sighed and moved closer to me. "The day it happened I was with my ex-boyfriend, Jesse. I had argued with them. They didn't like him. I told them off, and stormed out." She let out another sigh, but this one was unsteady.

"I blamed myself. I kind of still do. They were going to take me with them. They wanted it to be a family event, but I had other plans." She shook her head and her eyes met mine. "While they were dying I was being stupid and giving my virginity away. They needed me and I was being selfish."

I walked closer to her but she held her hands out to stop me. "After that I went through a bunch of guys. It hurt so much and I thought sex and boyfriends could make it go away. But it didn't, if anything it made things worse. It made me feel worse. My parents would be so disappointed." She looked down in shame.

"Roza." I tilted her chin so she could look at me. "It's not your fault. Its horrible yes, but." I had no idea where I was going with this, but once again I was listening to my heart. "I know they are proud of you. Losing both parents cannot be easy. I never knew my father, but I felt a loss there, its not easy. They would be proud, and still are."

"Thank you Dimitri. I just... I don't know I lose it every year near the date." I pulled her back to me, I knew she needed the comfort, but so did I. I hated that this had happened to her. It must have been, and still must be so hard.

"I'm here now Roza. You won't ever be alone." My words must have meant a lot more to her than I thought they would because her eyes shone with love, with affection towards me.

I kissed her lips full on and we started for the bed. I was afraid to take advantage of her, but it was clear that this was what she wanted. In a way it seemed like this was what she needed. And if this was a way I could bring her comfort I would do so. I would lend myself to her, and she could have her way with me any time.

"You're amazing Dimitri. They would love you." I knew who she was talking about. And though I thought I would meet them one day and have to make them like me, it had scared me deeply. Not only that but I had been dreading the day. But now that I knew they were dead, I felt an ache. I wanted to meet them, I wanted to prove to them that I was worthy of their wonderful daughter.

"Maybe we can visit them, together, you can introduce me." Her tears spilled over and she shook her head.

"That would mean so much to me, you have no idea." She attacked my lips at that moment and I knew exactly what she wanted as soon as her hips rubbed against mine.

All words were forgotten as they turned into actions. An explosion ran through my body, and I decided that maybe today should be the day for me to take charge. I was after all a man, and my woman needed me. I was a little wary of it, I mean I was all for sitting back and watching, but lately she had been begging me to take charge, and the few times I had lost control she had gone wild. And in a good way. I let me hands wonder under her shirt and she moaned.

"You feel so soft." I whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. Something that made me feel so good. I held that power over her, it was an amazing feeling.

I slowly inched my way up her stomach, amazed at how wonderful she felt under my fingertips. Rose was the most gorgeous thing you have ever seen. Her body was like a temple, something meant for worshipping. Her abs flat and toned, her legs slender but tight. And her ass, I reached under her and gave it a squeeze, her ass, was just so round and... and Fuck she was amazing.

"I like it when you touch me like this." Her eyes caught mine and I saw the evil spark, the one that brought out the evil in me as well.

I did not say anything back to her but instead kept on touching, squeezing and caressing her body. Every touch made her shiver, soon goosebumps covering her skin. And in a not so Dimitri move I growled and ripped her shirt off. Her little bra left little to the imagination, and the fact that I had already seen what was underneath made me lose control.

I reached behind her and had the bra off in record time. As weird as it may sound we had practiced me taking it off, on more than one occasion. She wanted to see how good I could get at it, and after some practice I could have it off in mere seconds flat. The fact that she liked this made me want to learn more things that would drive her crazy. After all I would do anything to make her happy.

I took in one perked up peak in my mouth and sucked on it roughly. Her head fell back and my name left her lips. Watching her like this was always like the first time to me. I could not believe that she wanted someone like me, doing something like this to her. I had not, like stated before, changed much. I had become somewhat open minded, but I was still me. I wore the same clothes, though Christian had insisted I wear his jeans a little more often, odd I know, but Rose really liked the look on me. I still had my bow ties, button downs, and glasses, but it was something she wanted me to keep. She had said it was a big reason as to why she had wanted me.

Her small fingers tangled in my hair and she pulled the holder off. Running her fingers through my hair, that she liked so very much. I was confused about it, but then I noticed it must be the same way I feel about hers. Her hair so silky and soft. I sucked on her breast one last time before I trailed kisses up to her mouth. Making sure to suck extra hard on her collarbone and neck. She moaned again, and this time I joined her.

Her hands ripped my tie off and instead of undoing my buttons, she decided to rip my shirt open. Something I was sure would bother me later, but right now, right now it seemed hot as hell. With my shirt now off, her hands wondered my chest and mine did the same to hers. All the while we kissed like there was no tomorrow. Both our moans filled the room, and our hips looked for friction. I hoovered over her touching and moaning, I inched down to her pants and was about to pull the zipper down.

"OH MY GOD!" A familiar female voice that did not belong to Rose rang through the room. Panic once again surged through me but this was not the kind I knew at all. I felt like a kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Mama... God.. Dimka has a girl in there."

I was trying to help cover Rose up but was finding nothing to do it with. My bed was neatly made and the sheets were tucked in. Our clothes seemed to have vanished into thin air. The only thing I could think of was to cover her up with my hands. Something that sent my sister into a frenzy.

"Oh god, he's not stopping!" I looked behind me to see my mother, and two of my sisters staring at us in shock.

Looking back at Rose her face was beat red as she tried to find something, anything other than my hands to cover her. Where the hell had her shirt gone.

"Please leave!" It was the only thing I could think of, and after a few seconds my words seemed to register and they turned around closing the door behind them.

"We will wait in the hall, son." My mothers voice came through the door, it was oddly calm, and if I wasn't mistaken she sounded happy.

"Roza, god... I'm... I'm so sorry." Rose was sitting there still topless with my hands covering her. I thought she was going to cry but instead she burst out laughing. A full out laugh too, one that made me even more confused. I was already beyond embarrassed, why would she be laughing. My family had just seen us about to go at it.

"What a hell of an impression I just made... Oh my god!" Her laughter continued and I moved off of her trying to find her bra and shirt. I threw it at her, and she put it on quickly. I retrieved a shirt of my own and buttoned it up just as quickly.

"I'm going to let them in ok?" All she could do was shake her head, she was still giggling. At least she wasn't crying. My mother burst in as soon as the door was open, and I prepared for her to hug me but she completely bi-passed me.

"Oh look at her, isn't she so pretty!" She engulfed Rose into a hug and Rose stared at me in shock. "I'm Olena, Dimitri's mother, and he never told me he had a woman in his life, oh look at her Viktoria, Sonya she's so gorgeous." I heard giggles out in the hall but they did not enter, at least not yet. "I was starting to think my boy batted for the same team." My mouth dropped, could this get anymore embarrassing.

"MAMA!" My voice rang through the room and my sisters soon joined in, giggles in full force.

"I know right. I was sure Dimka was gay. Never having a girlfriend or even porn. I mean what guy doesn't look at porn." Viktoria pushed mama aside and gave Rose a hug as well. "My name is Viktoria. I'm this retards sister." I knew my face was beat red.

"And I am Sonya." She pushed Viktoria aside and hugged Rose as well, she pulled away and studied Rose. "Seriously how the hell did you land a woman like this, mama you are right she is gorgeous."

"Hey be nice to him. Dimitri is a great guy. And very good looking." Rose looked my way and smiled, I could not help but return it.

"Oh look girls our little boy is in love." Rose's eyes shone with happiness, and I could not help but feel it too. I suppose meeting my family could have gone worse. And my Roza was happy. She reached over and hugged my mother again, catching her by surprise. My mother did not even falter, she hugged her back and patted her back, it was like she knew my Roza needed some motherly love. "Welcome to the family dear." A single tear left both their eyes and I smiled. I rushed over and joined the hug a giggle leaving my sisters and they stared at us.

It was amazing, how much change could happen in a month. And I was sure there was a lot more to come. My Lolita still had a lot to teach me.

**_Ha! I could just see it now, you all getting ready for the lemon, begging for it, and them bam! I know I am horrible, but admit it you loved it! I had so much fun doing this chapter... And now you know why Rose had sex before, sad yes, but I thought you should know some of her past. So what did you think? Dimitri a little more confident? His family loving her? And poor Dimitri, his family thought he was gay?! So I'm thinking one more chapter for this short story.. Something with closure? Don't worry Dimitri would never become a man whore! Thank you all again for all the love! You all are so amazing!_**


End file.
